


Secret

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Consensual Sex, F/M, Failed Marraige, PWP, Secret Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: Elisa is married to Uruha but finds out that he had been cheating on her for the entire duration of the marraige. She, though, has also got her own little secret, which just drives her to divorce Uruha faster. Who's her secret beau though? And can they keep it quiet?





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic set to Sleeping Wolf - Secret. Mature themes thorugh out, please heed my markings: 
> 
> ~ * ~ * ~ * ~
> 
> Have some Kai ^.-
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146688857@N04/46163669635/in/album-72157689649772823/)

Secret

‘Unlock the front door,  
Crooked little smile.  
You tell me that you're all alone  
Nobody's comin' home for a while.

I know you're hungry  
Lookin' for a kill  
Walk into the bedroom  
What we gettin' into  
I'm the thrill  
Oh, whisper,  
I can feel you shiver’

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

She released a shaky breath as she let herself be bent over the drum kit, feeling as her body reacted to his closeness. Shivering in pleasure as his leather encased hands ran up her legs, pushing the skirt of her sun dress up until it was bunched at her hips, revealing her red lace boy shorts, his favourite style of panty. She heard him growl quietly as he ran his hand over her ass, giving it a sharp smack, the feeling all the more intense because of the leather of his gloves. She let out an accidental yelp, as his hand made impact and she felt herself become instantly soaked, gritting her teeth, when she heard his dark chuckle. 

They shouldn’t be doing this. It was wrong, they knew. She was married to one of his band mates. But as he pulled her panties down, the sound of his zipper coming soon after, she wanted nothing more than to feel him in her. Her mind supplied her with a million and one reasons why this was wrong and why she should stop right now and leave, before things went too far again. But as she felt his thick length slide into her body smoothly, all thoughts fled and she arched her back, his name falling from her lips in a low moan. 

They hadn’t been able to dally with one another for weeks, the band had been traveling for their tour and the secret sexting between he and her hadn’t been enough, for either of them and they couldn’t risk having phone sex via video call. It had been frustrating and individual masturbation hadn’t been enough for them either, it had just made things worse. But now? Now the deep satisfaction of being joined together, was already setting in and as he picked up his pace and started drilling into her with his usual passion and ardor, her voice lifted, her moans and cries rising in pitch, the harder he thrust into her body. His own voice lifting with hers in a rare show of masculine pleasure, he was usually the quiet one out of them both but not this time. His mouth spilling a deluge of swear words as he allowed the pleasure of being inside her after so long, to overcome him, causing his hips to move at a faster and deeper pace. 

His hand slid up her back to take hold of her shoulder, his other on her hip, both hands forcing her body to move back against his, matching the pace he had set with his body. This change had pushed her need and passion to higher heights, her head starting to spin as she was completely taken over by the feelings that he invoked, her body already starting to twitch around him, she was close. She heard his harsh curse and knew he was getting close too and so taking a little more control, steadying herself against the kit, she forced her body against him, driving him so deep that he hit an area within her that made her see stars. Hearing that he had reacted favorably as he growled out her name, she made the movement again and then again, crying out loudly, her voice almost a scream as he started to match her push for push. 

It wasn’t long before the sinful pleasure created by their bodies, pushed her over the edge and she came hard and fast. She arched up against him almost violently, his name spilling from her lips in a harsh scream. He had bit down on her shoulder as he thrust against her as hard as he could, once, twice and finally fell over the edge, his angle and position in her body making her feel every pulse of his cock as he released himself deep inside of her, both of them falling against the drum kit, their bodies spent for the moment. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

They laid against the kit for a few moments before he stood straight and gently fixed her clothing, pulling up her panties again and straightening her dress once more, seeing that she couldn’t quite move yet, her body still wracked with shakes, the aftershocks of what he had done to her. Once he had her presentable again, he carefully pulled her up and against him, sitting down on his seat and bringing her into his lap, smiling as her head fell against the space between his neck and shoulder.

They never really got a chance to ‘cuddle’ after their dalliances but he knew it was important to her and so he did what he could in what little time that they normally had. Even now, he would have to get her moving shortly. He had arrived for rehearsal early, knowing that none of the team would be there but more importantly, none of the band would be either. She couldn’t be here when everyone else showed up, there was no good excuse for her to be here at the same time as him. So, he would hold her close for the next few minutes, letting her recover while he took in her mesmerizing scent. She had started to wear a very specific perfume after she had found out that it was a personal favorite of his, when it came to women. It was called Elixir and had amber, vanilla and sandalwood notes and it smelt even more divine on her than it ever had on anyone else. He knew that even after they finally stopped their affair, that perfume would always be intimately connected with her and he wouldn’t be able to smell it ever again, without thinking of her. 

He knew their affair was wrong and that it shouldn’t be happening and he had no business touching what belonged to one of his band mates but she had recently found out that her husband had been cheating on her consistently for the past two years, from pretty much as soon as he married her, so he didn’t actually give a fuck anymore. Their affair had started, long after Uruha had started fucking groupies and anyone that he could pick up in each city that they played in. Ruki had been the one to inform Elisa of Uruha’s infidelity as he had been the one to catch him in the act, although Uruha hadn’t known. Elisa hadn’t brought herself to confront Uruha yet but she was gearing up to do so here very soon. So maybe, after the dust had settled and after the divorce had gone through, she and he could pick things up properly and make their relationship official. He had been stupid and allowed himself to fall very much in love with Elisa and she had allowed herself to do the same with him, even though they swore that emotions wouldn’t happen. He was brought out of his thoughts as Elisa spoke. 

‘Kai...I don’t wanna leave. I don’t wanna hide us anymore.’ 

He held her closer to him, squeezing her tightly and resting his head on hers. 

‘I know Eli, I know. I don’t want to either but we have to, at least until you and Uruha are officially over. Better if you’re already divorced before the news comes out.’ He replied, his tone sad and resigned. 

‘I already have the divorce papers Kai. I plan on giving them to him today.’ Elisa admitted quickly, making Kai go rigid and his heart start to pound, listening as she continued. 

‘I have enough evidence against him. Ruki really came through for me and sent me a deluge of pictures that he was able to take, of various instances. Do you know Uruha has been performing sex acts on women in public places? And I know we can’t really say much on that, we just got done fucking on your drum kit in the middle of an arena but at least we were alone! Uruha though, is surrounded by other people while he’s doing these things! Like the other night, Ruki had caught a picture of him actually playing with a girl under the fucking bar table? He was almost sick and so horrified, that he ended up calling me before sending me the photo.’ 

‘Jesus Christ! Are you fucking serious? Babe, I’m sorry. That’s..that’s honestly a little vile. I mean, I suppose, as a guy I can see how the whole public thing can be hot but seriously? Some fantasies should stay just that, fantasies. But again, we can’t say much about that, our fantasies of each other, probably should have stayed fantasies, until you were free and available again but fuck it, here we are and I don’t regret it, even though I know I should. Which, speaking of just now, I’ve been meaning to ask you about something you said, the first time we met.’ Kai replied as he hugged her to him. 

‘What’s your question? And what was the statement?’ Elisa asked, sitting up and straddling him, so that she was facing him. 

Kai closed his eyes for a moment, taking control of his wayward body and stopping it from reacting to her still hot core pressing against his manhood, then answered. 

‘The statement was ‘I love drummers. They’re my favorite in a band.’ and my question is, just cause I’m curious, why are drummers your thing?’ He said with a cheeky smirk. 

‘Hmm...I guess it’s because the ‘bang bang’ makes me wanna bang.’ Elisa answered with a laugh. 

‘Ohh, I see. It all makes so much sense now. No wonder you’re so receptive to me and the filthy, filthy things I do to you.’ Kai countered with a laugh of his own and an upward thrust of his hips, laughing more when he seen Elisa bite her lip and shudder. Seems she was still sensitive. 

‘You need to behave, otherwise I’ll make you bend me over this kit again and to hell with the consequences. But honestly? I’ve always had this odd and primal reaction, anytime I hear any form of drums. From tribal to metal. I don’t know what it is but something inside me answers the beat and makes me want to move to it. It’s almost trance like. It’s hard to explain.’ 

‘Huh. That makes sense though. There is something particularly primal with drums. I think it might stem from the fact that humanity has always had a love affair with drum beats.’ Kai started, adjusting himself to be more comfortable, as he wrapped his arms around Elisa’s waist and pulled her in a little closer, then continued, moving some of her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. 

‘Drums have been used for centuries, with anything from rituals to celebrations. Beats have been used for various things and hold different meanings, in many individual circumstances. The ancient Mayans used drums in all of their ritualistic and religious ceremonies. Tribes in Africa still use drums or bongos for everything as well. Even closer to home, Japan and China, have used some form of drum for different things. I think, as humans, those ancient ways and ancient instruments have become ingrained into our very beings and still survive today and some, like you and me, are more sensitive to it’s primal and tribal beauty. It’s one of the many reasons, that I picked up the instrument in the first place.’

They were silent for a little while as Elisa took in his words and digested them. Kai happily allowed her, her time, just enjoying her closeness and their mutual love for the instrument in front of them but eventually he had to break the silence. 

‘Elisa, you need to leave for now. The guys and the team will be showing up here soon and they’ll be wondering why you’re here alone with me. So unless you have some fantastic excuse as to why we’re here together, that doesn’t include the truth, then I don’t think we’re in a position to field questions.’ He said, his sigh one of sad frustration. All he wanted was to stay like this with her and not worry about what his band mates would say. If only she had been his before Uruha had caught her. 

‘Actually I do have good reason. So, Uruha didn’t come home last night and he didn’t stay with any of you guys, I know, because I called Ruki, Reita and Aoi, I already knew Uruha wouldn’t be with you. I haven’t seen Uruha in the past twenty four hours, so what better way to find out where the fuck he was, than showing up here, seeing as I’m aware of all the scheduling. Also, two birds with one stone, I can hit his ass with the papers, considering they’re in my purse as we speak.’ Elisa replied but before Kai could respond his phone started to ring. He lifted it from his snare and looked at the caller ID. Ruki. 

‘Hey Ruki, what’s up, wait what, I can’t hear you. Why the fuck are you whispering?’ 

‘Oh shit! Um...yeah about that...uh...’ 

‘I...I...you know what, I have no good excuse. So, I’ll leave that one up to your imagination...’ 

‘Wait what!? Fuck. Right. Ok. Got it. Thanks?’ 

‘Don’t thank you, just don’t hurt her. Yep, got it. You bet.’ 

Kai hung up then, then turned to Elisa, who had a look of confusion on her face. 

‘What was that all about? What did Ruki want?’ She asked, letting out a squeak as Kai pushed her up and off his lap, just to turn her and pull her back down, sliding his chair over to the kit and hurriedly picking up his sticks and putting them into her hands, covering them with his own. 

‘So, like I was telling you, we hold them like this because you’re not going to be able to play properly otherwise and you will tire yourself out quicker.’ He was saying as Elisa looked over her shoulder in confusion, but then realisation bloomed as she heard four sets of footsteps enter the arena, she turned back to the kit, looking down, but glancing up through her lashes, to the entrance and found the other four members, walking towards them.

‘Ohh, I get it now, so that’s what I was doing wrong then? Jesus, drums are a lot harder and more technical than I thought. When do I get to start banging on shit again though?’ 

‘Hey! Hey! Stop trying to run before you can walk here! No instrument can be learned overnight. I appreciate the enthusiasm, young pada wan but baby steps. You need to learn the theory before you put it into practice.’ Kai answered, pretending like he didn’t notice the rest of the group coming in. 

‘Well, well, what’s going on here then?’ Came Uruha’s voice, as both Kai and Elisa pretended to jump at the sound. 

‘Well, I was trying to start teaching your woman how to play drums, while we killed time waiting for the rest of you but alas, I think she’s a lot cause, so impatient she is.’ Kai replied, laughing as Elisa put on a mock look of affront. 

‘Am not! Just enthusiastic. I love drums and this was a good opportunity to get some schooling, you’re just an impatient tutor.’ Elisa huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

‘Then is there a reason why you’re on his lap?’ Came Uruha’s voice again, his look questing and dark. 

‘Uh yeah, so I can get a better feel for the pedals and the entire kit, while also being shown the proper form, through molding obviously.’ Elisa replied, her tone sounding exasperated as she rolled her eyes. 

‘C’mon Uruha, that was pretty obvious. You’d do the same with guitar on any other instrument.’ Aoi interjected with a shake of his head. ‘I would have her close against me, back to chest, if I was teaching her guitar, that way I can correct her easier when she needed it. Are you saying you wouldn’t?’ He added. 

‘No, no, I would. I just didn’t think about it like that. Of course it makes sense. I just didn’t realise that she was getting drum lessons from Kai.’ Uruha answered. 

‘I’m not. This is a first and it was to kill time, like Kai has already explained. However, I think I would like to continue to learn, if Kai is willing to teach.’ Elisa piped up, glancing over her shoulder to Kai, directing the last part at him. 

‘Hey, if you wanna learn, I’m happy to teach. It would be here and there though, due to live rehearsals, studio time etcetera.’ Kai replied with a smile and then slid back and nudged Elisa off his lap carefully, making the woman stand. 

‘That’s fine. I can read and watch videos on the subject in between lessons.’ 

‘That would work. I have some resources I can give you for that.’ He answered, standing up and stretching, then pulling out his cigarettes, stepped off the stage and made his way to the front doors to go outside to smoke, leaving Elisa with the rest of the group. 

‘So, why are you here?’ Uruha asked, his tone suspicious. 

‘I dunno Uru...why didn’t you come home last night?’ Elisa fired back her tone sharp. 

‘That..uh...c’mere.’ Uruha stumbled with his words as he glanced at the remaining three members of his group, then grabbed Elisa’s arm and pulled her off into the corner by the stage. 

‘I uh..I ended up staying at a friends house. An old friend, Genki, you haven’t met him. I went to school with him.’ 

‘Can’t be that close then if I’ve never met nor heard of him, in the eight years I’ve known you and the five that I’ve been with you, or the two that I’ve been married to you. And I would assume that if you were close enough to stay the night, that he would have been invited to our wedding but he obviously wasn’t, you know considering I designed and then hand wrote all of our invites and there wasn’t a single Genki in our invitees list.’ Elisa said, her look heavy with suspicion and anger because she knew he was lying. 

‘He uh...he wasn’t on the list because he was uh… out of the country at the time. His work. And wouldn’t have been back in time.’ Uruha answered, starting to sweat now. 

‘Mhmm..ok..makes sense. Hey Uru?’ 

‘Yeah?’ 

‘How long have you known and been with these guys?’ She asked, gesturing to Ruki, Reita, Aoi and Kai, as he had come back inside and stood with the group. 

‘Well over ten years. Why?’ 

‘Mmm...kay...’ She said then turned to the band. 

‘Hey guys! Do any of you know a friend of Uruha’s called Genki? He swears he was with him last night and that he’s an old school friend. But yet, in the eight years that I have been around Uruha, I’ve never heard of him. So what about any of you? Seeing as you’ve all been together for, well over ten years.’ 

‘Elisa! What the fuck are you doing? Why the hell are you making a scene!? Stop quizzing my band, like some psycho.’ Uruha interjected very quickly. Too quickly for Elisa’s liking. 

‘I dunno Uruha, why are you so against me asking some of your oldest friends a simple question about another ‘old friend’ surely if you’re being truthful, you wouldn’t care.’ Elisa fired back smoothly. 

‘Or could it be that this Genki doesn’t exist and was simply someone you made up in order to hide your true whereabouts last night? So tell me, was it the bitch from Kyoto or was it the one from your last show at Tokyo Dome? Or was it that chick that you were fingering under a bar table not too long ago? Or someone completely different that you just happened to pick up on the street and lost your way home? Or, was it one of the myriad of women that you’ve been banging since you fucking married me!?’ Elisa questioned harshly before he even had a chance to answer her previous question, her voice reaching a yell. 

Her words sounded like a thunder clap in the large arena and were accompanied by the horrified gasps of Reita and Aoi, Kai and Ruki having already known. Uruha? Cheating on Elisa? Since they had been married!? What the fuck?

‘Oh yeah Uruha, I know. I have fucking known, I just waited until I collected enough evidence. I have spoken to about twenty of your little whores in the past few months and guess what I found out? You’ve been sleeping around on me because you have been ‘dying’ for a Japanese girl but don’t want to give up the exoticism of an Irish one. You have not only been cheating on me for the past two years you fuck, you’ve also been slandering me to all hell. All these women thought I was a complete fucking psycho because you made them believe that. You made them believe that you were an abused man. You dragged my name, the name of your WIFE, through the dirt and the filth, just to get the pity vote and have girls roll into bed with you. So, don’t even bother to explain yourself because you can’t. What you can do though, is sign these right fucking now, without complaint or fuss and then you can go fuck however many Japanese women you want! Have a fucking orgy, I don’t care, as long as I get your signature on these papers.’ She yelled at him, pulling the divorce papers from her purse, as well as a pen, and shoving both into his chest, Uruha catching both before they fell to the floor. 

Uruha stared at the papers in his hands, his eyes wide as he took in the words written on the page. ‘Divorce Agreement.’ The words screaming out at him. Shit. She was really divorcing him. He was losing Elisa. He should have known this was going to happen, should she have found out about his creeping around. He didn’t know how she had but it didn’t matter, the point was that she knew and she had already taken the necessary steps. She wanted their marriage dissolved and why shouldn’t she? He hadn’t been faithful one day out of their marriage and now he had to reap what he’s sown. With one sorrowful and regretful look at Elisa, the last time he would look upon her as wife, he lifted the pen and leaning on the stage, signed his name, everywhere that it was marked. As he stood straight again, he looked at her, and pulled her into him, resting his head against her, his sigh shaky. 

‘Make no mistake. I did not want to do that. But I also know to refuse, would be to torture and disrespect you further. I’m sorry, so, so very sorry Elisa. I never planned to betray you or our marriage but I did and once I started I couldn’t stop. I became addicted to the thrill of newness. I had never set out to deliberately hurt you, please know that.’ He whispered, his voice heavy with his grief of losing her, as he slipped the papers and pen back into her hands. She took them quickly and then pulled away from him fast. 

‘Your pretty words are just that Uruha, pretty. But I appreciate the effort I suppose. Don’t feel too bad though, turns out, I’ve been lying too. But only after I found out about you! Mine though? Mine was unintentional, at least, at first so in some sick way I understand your thought process. So yeah, don’t feel bad. Move on. This is best for both of us.’ Elisa replied before turning on her heal and leaving the building, telling Kai that she’d text him about the lessons, then walking out the doors. 

‘Uh...did Elisa just admit to cheating too?’ Asked Reita after he was sure that Elisa had gone. 

‘Can’t really consider it cheating, if she did it after finding out about me. Our marriage was over, as soon as she found out about what I’d been doing. So, I can’t blame or be mad at her for looking to someone else, to give her what I should have. Love, loyalty and respect.’ Uruha answered, his voice thick with emotion as he turned and went back stage, Reita and Aoi following him, leaving Ruki and Kai alone. 

‘You are the one that she’s been with. Aren’t you?’ Ruki asked quietly, turning to look at Kai, who tightened his jaw but refused to answer. 

‘It’s fine. I’m not judging, well, maybe a little but overall, no I’m not. I dunno how it started between you two and I really don’t care. Just keep it quiet for now. She’ll be divorced soon and Uruha will have moved on soon as well. He obviously didn’t care enough about her, otherwise he wouldn’t have betrayed her. Don’t make the same mistakes as he did Kai, you grab a hold of her, sink your claws and don’t you dare let go. Look after her.’ Ruki said after a moment before he also turned and made his way back stage. 

Once he was alone, Kai pulled out his phone and text Elisa. 

‘Ruki knows. I didn’t confirm or deny but he knows. He is keeping quiet though and asks that we do the same for now, until the divorce and until Uruha moves on.’ He hit send and within seconds he had a reply. 

‘I know. Sigh he text me just now, letting me know he knew and what he wanted us to do. I guess we couldn’t keep it a secret forever. Anyway, go do your thing, I need to get this filed and also close on my new apartment lease, as well as start clearing out the house of my things. Call me later? I’m staying with Chanelle, until I can move into my apartment.’ 

‘You could always stay with me...’ he replied and got a response shortly after as he made his way into the hallway. 

‘As much as I would love to, we gotta keep things quiet remember? Staying with you would just draw a shit ton of suspicion from the rest of the group. Soon though. Soon, we can stay with each other as we please, without worrying about being found out and I can’t wait until that happens! Now get your butt to work!’ He laughed at her reply, then answered again. 

‘Fine. Fine. I guess I can go to work, although, how I’m going to play my drums, without remembering how hot you looked bent over them, while I fucked the shit out of you is beyond me but I’ll manage…somehow...I’ll call you later though.’ He deliberated for a moment before hitting send, feeling himself stir when she replied almost instantly. 

‘Don’t call. Meet me at the Hilltop Grand, at around eight pm instead and do it again.’ 

‘You got it babygirl. Wear that little thing that I like. It’ll be a long night.’ After hitting send, he switched his phone off and made his way into the dressing room. Already getting impatient for this day to be over. Thank God they didn’t have the live tonight but were just rehearsing for tomorrow. 

~~~~X~~~~

Kai sighed in relief as he finally pulled up to the Hilltop Grand. He got out of his car and handed his keys to the Valet on duty, smiling at the younger man and making his way inside the lobby. He walked straight to the reception desk and spoke to the receptionist. 

‘Pardon me Miss. I am the secondary guest, who is with Mrs. Uke. She explained that I would be late.’ 

‘Oh yes Sir, you must be her husband. She told us to expect you later.’ The receptionist replied brightly. 

‘That’s correct. I’m Mr. Uke, yes.’ 

The receptionist nodded and after checking him in, got up and moved over to the wall behind her, lifting down the second card key for the room. 

‘Ok, Mr. Uke, the room is 1334 and it’s on the top floor, at the bottom of the hall, to the left. Please enjoy your stay!’ 

Kai smiled accepting the key gratefully, as he turned swiftly and made his way to the elevators. It wasn’t long before he was stepping out of it again and into the hall that the receptionist had mentioned. He made his way down the long passage, watching the room doors pass by while taking note of their numbers and soon he was standing in front of 1334. He smirked and slide the key card into the slot, pulling it out quickly, the door beeping and it’s LED turning green. Seeing that, he pushed the handle down and slipped inside the room, locking the door behind him, after hanging the ‘Do not disturb’ hanger on the door. 

He looked round the art deco designed room, his eyes landing on the king size bed in the middle of the room but more importantly, on the woman that lay upon it. Elisa was wearing exactly what he had asked her too, his favorite negligee. It was a simple open fronted baby-doll, that was black and purple. The material sheer enough that it was see through. Fuck he loved her in this, because the only place it tied, was just under her generous chest. Once those ties came undone, the baby-doll fell open revealing her naked body underneath. He could also fuck her in this easily and he had done, many, many times but tonight, tonight she was going to be completely bare to his gaze. They had something that they never had before, time. They had all night and no one to answer too for coming home late. He could screw her senseless and then have her fall asleep on him. He could take her, nice and slow as well if he wanted because they literally had all the time in the world. Yes, for the first time since they started out, they could be completely bare to each other, naked body to naked body and Kai shuddered at the thought, his cock already standing to attention and straining in his jeans. 

“Going under into the forbidden  
I'll be your addiction  
Calling, scratching and you're clawing  
Begging me to tear you into pieces  
Just keep it a secret

Oh, when the chill comes  
Tremble in the dark  
Oceans over bodies  
Tangled in the bed sheets  
Rainin' sparks.  
Breathe a little deeper  
Rush over your skin  
Tingle in your fingers  
Come and let it linger  
Crash again!”

Elisa got up from the bed and stood for a moment before she made her way over to him, sashaying her hips, knowing that he loved to watch her hips sway. Once she reached him, she slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders to settle around his neck, having to stand on her tip toes, due to be so much shorter than him while barefoot. 

‘Hi, Mr. Uke. It seems it’s my lucky night. You’re already, ready for me.’ She whispered brazenly, rolling her hips against his hardness. 

‘You’re a very bad girl, Mrs. Uke and I think you need a lesson in manners!’ Kai growled back sexily, making her shiver. 

He smirked then, his lips finding hers easily and giving her the most mind bending kiss, that he had ever given her to date. She moaned against his mouth, feeling his hands grip her hips tightly. She braced her hands against his shoulders as she again rolled her hips against him provocatively, her breath catching in her throat as she felt his hardness, against the apex of her thighs once more. His hands gripped tighter as he manipulated her hips, while pushing up against her, in the same smooth motion as he always had with her. She nipped at his lips gently asking him, without words, to open for her, which he did without hesitation. He released a quiet masculine moan as she slid her tongue into his mouth, coaxing his to join hers, as she sank her fingers into his hair. They continued the kissing and the grinding for a little while longer, before Kai got frustrated and sliding his hands under Elisa’s ass, picked her up and walked them over to the bed, never once breaking their kiss.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Once they were situated and comfortable, they continued their explorations of each other. As he ran his hands all over her body, under and over her negligee, his hands feeling like they were everywhere at once. She gasped at the feelings flooding her body, arching into him as she ran her hands up his torso, she slipped them under his pinstripe jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms, were he tugged his hands from the sleeves, then threw it aside, to land somewhere on the floor. She let her passion begin to over take her, allowing it to dictate her actions as she moved her hands to his sides, sliding them under his shirt. She pushed it up his body, sitting up briefly to pull it over his head and throwing it, to join his jacket. As soon as she had him freed from that, she let her hands roam all over his torso, down his chest, to his lightly defined abs and around his waist to travel up his back and shoulders. She dragged her nails back down gently but firmly, as she nipped and suckled on his neck. She heard Kai make a low, almost growling sound, as he removed her hands from his body, so that he could pull the tie of her negligee free, allowing it to fall open, pulling her up so that he could pull the article from her body.

Elisa gasped loudly as she felt his mouth on her exposed chest, feeling her body start to burn with new levels of desire, as he lavished her breasts with licks and nips, while he kept his hands moving along her sides and across her stomach, brushing her lower abdomen with light grazes of his fingers. Elisa’s breaths started coming in faster pants as his actions sent a slow burning fire through her body. She could feel the desire cloud her mind entirely, her vision hazy as she opened her eyes to look at Kai, and found him gazing up at her with lustful eyes, while still showering her chest with attention. Moaning again, her eyes closed and her head fell back against the pillows again. It was almost too much. She felt him smirking against her breasts as he gave the left one a particularly hard nip with his teeth, while running his hand down between her legs and caressing her over her matching panties. She jerked against him at the assault on her senses. Elisa glared at him, when his dark chuckle reached her ears, as he came up from her breasts and planted a bruising kiss to her lips making her groan lowly.

Soon, his hands were moving again, but this time they landed on the thin strings that held together her panties, which he hastily but smoothly, undid. He, with a particularly strong pull, managed to pull the piece of clothing out from under her body, exposing her bare pussy to his predatory gaze. Elisa moaned when she seen the hotness of Kai’s look, deciding that enough was enough, she reached her hands down to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, pushing them off his body. He smirked at her impatience and kicked them off, to join the growing pile of their clothing that was already on the floor, before resting his nude body against her equally naked one. Elisa sucked in a breath and stifled another moan, when his masculinity came into contact with her femininity and she remembered, that he wasn’t wearing anything under his pants today.

She sat up, pushing him back just a little and then flipped him over onto his back, she had, had an idea. She climbed on top of him, leaning down and kissing him, like she was starved and he was ambrosia, pulling away from his lips, she made her way down his body, slowly and lazily, leaving kisses, licks and nips all over him, smirking against him when she heard his breathing picking up. She continued her path down his body, stopping briefly, to nip and kiss around his lower stomach, feeling proud when she heard his low groan of pleasure and felt his hips rise against her slightly. Hearing this, she moved lower and without warning to him, she took him into her mouth deeply, almost not making it, due to his large size. Forcing that thought from her mind, Elisa concentrated on her self imposed task, sucking strongly as she pulled back, soon she had found a good rhythm, which was gauged from the sounds he made. Finding that he enjoyed being taken in deep, but slow.

Kai sank his hands into her hair, as he arched against her. They had never been able to really have any foreplay as they were always forced to be quick, a literal get in and get out scenario, which had driven them both crazy, not being able to take time with one anothers bodies. Kai let his mind go blank though, after this thought as Elisa sped her movements up, taking him in deeper and faster, while humming against him, adding vibration to the feeling. He didn’t know it but doing this to him was making her own core spasm and grow incredibly slick. Her pleasuring of him was turning her on immensely. She knew he was close and she had planned to get him there but he had, had other ideas. Kai sat up and pushed against her head gently, causing his cock to fall from her mouth with a quiet pop sound. Elisa looked at him in question, he smirked at her, reaching out and dragging her up from the bottom of the bed and flipped them, so that she was under him again. His hand immediately went to her pussy and he cursed lightly, when he felt how wet she was. With a growl he gave her a brutal kiss while simultaneously, sinking two of his fingers into her heat and curling them, to hit a certain spot inside her, making Elisa jerk harshly at the unexpected intrusion and a long, low moan to fall from her lips.

She pulled away from his lips as she cried out, feeling Kai pick up the pace and thrust into her faster, deeper and harder. It didn’t take too long, with this treatment, before she was arching up and releasing a loud yell, as her walls clamped around his fingers and her body shook harshly with the force of her orgasm. Kai didn’t give her a chance to come down from the first high, before she felt his cock at her entrance. He paused for a split second and then pushed against her, sinking into her firmly and smoothly. Elisa cried out again as she felt him push past her still clenching inner muscles. It felt so good and apparently it did for him too if his low, deep moan was any indication.

Once he was sheathed to the hilt, he paused so that they could both catch their breaths, then he pulled out, just to quickly sink back in. He began with a soft and gentle pace, his strokes long and slow, which drove Elisa crazy because she didn’t want slow and gentle, she wanted aggressive and rough. It was almost like he read her mind because as soon as she had thought that, his pace picked up and his strokes became strong and hard. Elisa was arching against him, moving her hips in time to his thrusts, her nails dragging down his back, desperately seeking purchase and something to ground her with. She threw her head back, as he hit that sweet spot inside her again, driving her arousal and need to newer and higher heights. Noticing this, he adjusted his angle slightly, gripping the headboard with one hand, he tucked his legs closer to the top of the bed, then using his free hand, reached under Elisa and pull her up against him, so that her ass was resting on his thighs.

Making sure she was secure, he curled over her and using the headboard as his leverage, started to pound into her with bruising force and she loved it. It was rough, it was animalistic and it sent her desire careening through the roof, her moans had started to increase in volume until she was almost screaming. Kai, remembering that they were in a hotel and that the walls weren’t exactly the thickest, and without breaking his stride, took one of the pillows from the bed and placed it over Elisa’s mouth, leaving plenty of space, so that she could still breathe through her nose. He shifted himself inside her, in such a way, that her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head at the pure pleasure that was coursing through her from his actions.

Eventually the crescendo arrived and, with a scream, she came and came hard, making her suddenly thankful for Kai’s foresight, as the pillow muffled the sound. With a few more brutal thrusts, that sent her over the edge for a second time, Kai reached his end with a loud and drawn out moan, her name on his lips, and she almost came again, feeling him pulsing inside her and the position they were in, also allowed her to feel his seed pump into her, hot and fast and she realised, surprisingly, after this morning and now tonight, that she liked the feeling of it.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

After a few moments of catching his breath, Kai released his white knuckled grip on the head board, backing away from Elisa a little, he straightened her out again as he moved to her side. He took the pillow back and laid down, pulling her into his chest, stroking her back gently as she cuddled against him, trying to make sense of the world again.

As she was about to slip into sleep, she heard Kai whisper goodnight and place a sweet and gentle kiss to her temple, as he swept the sheets up and over them both. Elisa smiled as she drifted off to sleep, snuggling into him even more. Tonight had been mind-blowing and she was looking forward to having more of these nights with him. Little did she know though, that Kai had every intentions of making them go all night, with only small naps in between.

“Oh, whisper,  
I can feel you shiver  
Going under into the forbidden  
I'll be your addiction  
Calling, scratching and you're clawing  
Begging me to tear you into pieces  
Just keep it a secret

Morning dawn bright and early, awakening the two occupants of the room, who groaned in frustration. Morning had come entirely too quick. Elisa rolled over onto her side, her back to the window, in a hope that she could go back to sleep, but a certain persistent body part of her secret boyfriends sexy body was preventing that. Kai had rolled over with her and tucked around her and unfortunately, it was getting her hot and heavy again, which would have been fine if she wasn’t so positively but wonderfully sore. 

He had been an animal last night. It had been the first time that they had ever been able to stay with each other all night and so he had made sure to make good use of their time. He had woke her about every hour and a half or so and proceeded to screw the living daylights out of her and in multiple positions too. She had also found out that he had a few kinks that were previously unknown and she found that she really liked them as well. She giggled when she felt him thrust against her ass lazily before he spoke. 

‘If you don’t get up, I’m going to fuck you again.’ 

‘Oh no you don’t mister! I’m raw and sore, you’re going to let me recover before you put that deadly cock of yours anywhere near me again.’ Elisa replied with a giggle, hearing as Kai chuckled as well. 

‘I can’t help it. He likes you. I don’t control him you know!’ He answered, laughing still, before rolling out of the bed and helping her up as well.

They needed to start their days and they would do just that and then tonight? They’d do it all again, unbeknownst to Elisa of course. Kai had no intention of letting her escape him, she was going to be his forever, he would make sure of it. Even if they had to start out as a secret, it was a secret both would take to the grave if they needed too. 

An hour later found them standing in the valet lot, kissing each other deeply in a goodbye for now, as both slipped into their cars and took off to start their individual days. Tonight would come soon enough and they wanted to be ready for it and to do that, they needed to miss each other. 

“Whisper,  
I can feel you shiver  
Going under into the forbidden  
I'll be your addiction  
Calling, scratching and you're clawing  
Begging me to tear you into pieces  
Just keep it a secret  
Just keep it a secret”


End file.
